


Call me bab- DADDY

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baek wants Soo to call him daddy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kyungsoo is not having Baekhyun’s bullshit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Just another day of Baekhyun wanting Kyungsoo to call him daddy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Call me bab- DADDY

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... this wasn’t what I was supposed to write.

Kyungsoo was about three seconds away from smacking Baekhyun in the face. 

They were both in their dorm room in bed, Kyungsoo sitting up attempting to read, and Baekhyun on his stomach kicking his feet in the air while he scrolled through social media. He was mindlessly singing a tuneless song of “Baby, baby, baby. Baby, baby Soo” on repeat in what was simultaneously the cutest and most annoying voice Kyungsoo had ever heard.

Kyungsoo thought he was going crazy. He had dealt with this for the past five minutes, and on the sixth he told Baekhyun to shut up.

“But why?”

“You’re being loud. Also, if anyone’s a baby between the two of us, it’s you.”

Baekhyun got up and scooted over on his knees, draping his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Oh, come on. You know full well you’re not as uptight as you seem. You like being babied.” It was sudden, the way Baekhyun’s voice dropped in his next words. Kyungsoo shivered when Baekhyun brought his lips close to his ear. “Isn’t that right,” he whispered, “baby?”

Baekhyun smirked at Kyungsoo’s reaction, the sudden labor of his breath. He trailed slow kisses alongside his neck, just below his ear, just hard enough to make Kyungsoo squirm.

“Come on, baby,” Baekhyun goaded. Kyungsoo shuddered at his tone, low and sensual. “Tell daddy what you want.”

The reaction was automatic. Kyungsoo’s face went scarlet red and he pushed Baekhyun away, scowling at his triumphant grin. “Oh, fuck off.”

“Hm... not that kink, huh?” Baekhyun tapped his chin in exaggerated thoughtfulness, unable to contain his smirk. “I could have sworn you enjoyed being dominated.”

“Being dominated doesn’t mean I have to call you ‘father,’ asshole.”

“So you admit it! And it’s not about the incest, Soo! It’s about the kink!”

“What the fuck are you guys going on about?” Jongdae opened their door, an incredulous expression on his face. “You guys are so loud. Was I hearing what I thought I was hearing?”

“Dae. Kyungsoo won’t call me ‘daddy.’”

“Please tell me who on earth would.”

Kyungsoo sent Jongdae an appreciative look. “See? He gets it.”

Minseok popped his head up from behind Jongdae’s shoulder. “Who’s calling who ‘daddy?’”

“No one. That’s who.”

Now there were four of them engrossed in a conversation about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s sex life, and Kyungsoo was about eighty percent sure that Baekhyun was enjoying this talk more than actual foreplay itself. Kyungsoo was only able to tolerate up until Baekhyun started telling them the details and then he was shoving them out the door, including Baekhyun.

“Hey- wait! Soo, don’t kick me out.” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo his signature puppy expression that he knew Kyungsoo couldn’t resist. With innocent eyes he said, “I promise I won’t tell them how you were begging me to fuck you last n-“

Kyungsoo slammed the door in his boyfriend’s face and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I was going to post this alongside an angst oneshot hence why it’s so short (hehe wedding AU those comments had me crying) but I didn’t have the heart to commit murder yet so here we are
> 
> Welp.


End file.
